


Intensity

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Trefoil Knot [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Stimulator, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom!John, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!Greg, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sweaty and exhausted from a continuing scene. Even so, John and Greg continue to use his body for their own pleasure as he falls apart at their hands.<br/>from the prompt; dark John topping the fuck out of Sherlock, possibly with Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> For Mima.

Intensity

 

Sherlock was kneeling on the bed, legs spread wide. The leather cuff at each wrist was attached to the cuff of the detective's corresponding ankle by a karabiner. As a result, his back was arched and his chest thrust forward.

The detective had been in this position for what felt like to him, far too long. His thighs and shoulders were aching and his cock was throbbing with pent up need. He would have been begging for release if it weren't for the ball gag John had forced in his mouth. As it was, his pitiful moans filled the room. Unfortunately for him, this only worked towards increasing both of his tormenters' arousal.

Greg wound his fingers into Sherlock's curls and pulled his head back sharply. The detective whimpered. “What do you think, John? Has our pet behaved well?” Greg looked over at his fellow Dom, and raised an eyebrow.

The detective strained to catch a glimpse of the doctor; only his opinion carried any weight. If John was disappointed in any way then the scene would continue until the man was satisfied. Right now, Sherlock was struggling to weigh up whether that was good or bad.

The doctor slotted his leg between Sherlock's thighs and pressed up against the detective's erection. The pale man had been held on the cusp for so long that the added pressure should have triggered his release. Instead, his need was only increased since his orgasm was held at bay by the firm grip of a cock ring.

“I don't know.” John leaned his head forward and licked a stripe up Sherlock's neck revelling in the resultant deep pitched groan that escaped from behind the gag. “He talked far too much when we began.” With those words, the doctor placed a kiss where the leather of the gag emerged from the corner of Sherlock's mouth. “Let's see if he can behave himself, now.”

“Doubt it, our pet doesn't know the meaning of the word behave.”

Even so, Sherlock felt Greg's hands at the back of his head as the DI unbuckled the gag. It was almost impossible for the detective to refrain from pleading but the last time he had given in to the temptation, John had belted the gag into place, completely ignoring the younger man’s pitiful glances. Knowing it was fruitless, Sherlock didn't even try, glancing down at his cock in its confines.

At Greg's chuckle Sherlock met his gaze, his eyes hopeful. “I'm afraid you're completely fucked. John still has plans for you.”

The blonde man laughed wickedly. “God, yes, I have plans for you, you gorgeous creature.”

John reached around and quickly released the karabiner that held Sherlock's right arm in place. Greg matched his actions, releasing the detective’s left arm. Without waiting for Sherlock's shoulder muscles to acclimatise to the new sense of freedom, the doctor yanked the younger man's arms in front of him.

The wrenching pain in his shoulders drove a plea from the detective. “Please, J-John- Captain. God, please.”

John gasped delightedly at the sight of tears on Sherlock's lashes, ignoring the reason behind them. “Oh, look at those beautiful tears.” The doctor's hands came up and cupped the detective's face. Slowly, he leant in and licked the salty liquid where it rolled onto Sherlock's cheeks. Sherlock had to hold himself remarkably still as his arms trembled in his doctor's grip.

John's hands slid upward into the detective's dark curls and pulled his head sharply to the side. “It doesn't matter how gorgeous you are.” The doctor's voice was a husky growl. “And you make the most wonderful sounds, but I've told you, you're not allowed to speak unless I give you permission.”

That said, John pressed Sherlock's wrists together and passed them up to Greg's waiting hands. The DI pressed long slow kisses along the length of each arm, stopping to nip at the pale flesh along the way. Once done, Greg linked the cuffs at Sherlock's wrists with a karabiner.

As Greg held the detective's arms, John pressed the younger man's torso backward toward the mattress. The pull in Sherlock's thighs was intense and thankfully the doctor shifted the younger man so that his feet lay flat against the mattress, rather than tucked up beneath him.

“I believe you said that our pet was fucked.” John contemplated Sherlock long and hard, his eyes going feral. “I think you may have spoken too soon.” John slid his tongue along his bottom lip in anticipation.

The detective let out a low moan from deep within his chest. He was experiencing sensory overload and couldn't stop his body from responding. Sherlock's hips rose imploringly off the bed; he wanted John's cock in him but he desperately wanted the cock ring off first.

“Christ, John. He's too eager for it.” Greg stroked his hand down Sherlock's arm. “He needs to earn a good fucking.”

The detective's cock twitched at Greg's remark. That sparked an evil laugh from John. “So you like that idea,” the doctor asked as he cupped Sherlock's arse with his left hand. The detective's frantic head shaking only earned him a slap on his arse. “You can beg now, Sherlock. Convince us both that we should let you earn it.”

Dark lashes were dampened by the detective's tears of frustration as he started to beg. “Please, Captain, please, please. Give me a chance. I-I'll do whatever you want.” Sherlock sought out Greg's eye. “I'll take whatever you give, Sir. Just please...” The brunette's hips bucked involuntarily. “I need to be fucked.”

His tormentors' eyes locked and they reached a mutual, non-verbal understanding. Greg retrieved the lube and an extra surprise for Sherlock. At the sight of the prostate stimulator, the detective whimpered; there was no chance that the cock ring would be removed now; not when John enjoyed making him twitch and writhe with every thrust of the stimulator.

It wasn't until Greg clambered onto him that Sherlock comprehended the full circumstances of his predicament. He would have to bring the DI to orgasm while distracted by his own lack of one. The detective closed his eyes as Greg's full erection pressed between his lips. Sherlock struggled to breathe against Greg's bollocks as he deliberately made it uncomfortable for his pet.

While Greg shifted about; getting into position, John started teasing the flesh around the detective's hole. His lubed fingers worked methodically to open Sherlock for the stimulator. When he was satisfied with his preparations, John thrust the stimulator home. As a result, Sherlock cried out around Greg's cock.

The DI's face screwed up as he fought off his pending release. “Christ! Sherlock! Fucking hell!” Greg wanted this to last so much longer.

Again, John's laughter filled the room. “He's so eager, Greg. He wants to earn his reward.” The doctor's tone was wicked and that didn't help to quell Greg's arousal. John started thrusting the stimulator with a rocking motion. Each thrust was accompanied by the twitching of Sherlock's hips. Greg stilled them with his hands and lay the side of his face against the brunette's abdomen. Soon he became lost in the sensation of the detective's mouth working his cock.

Sherlock struggled to concentrate on his current task. He swirled his tongue around the head of Greg's cock then struggled to work his lips along its length. Finally, the detective surrendered all attempts at finesse as the DI took control. All of Sherlock's remaining attention was focused on breathing as true thought had fled him long ago.

At last, Greg's body stiffened and he cried out as he emptied himself down Sherlock's throat. The detective swallowed all that he could before the DI pulled out. After one last swallow, Sherlock breathed in fully for the first time in what seemed like hours.

John smiled. “Bloody hell, that was amazing to watch!” Neither Sherlock nor Greg gave a verbal response, though the DI smiled the smile of the sated from where he had fallen on the bed. “So, Greg. Did he earn the right to a good fuck?”

The DI huffed out a laugh, contemplating reading the writhing man further. “Definitely,” was his response. Greg propped himself up on one arm and watched as John made a few more thrusts into Sherlock's hole with the vibrating plug. “God, he's beautiful like this.” The detective was twitching and moaning where he lay, face flushed and cock hard.

John pulled the stimulator from Sherlock's hole and the detective's response was a further moan as he struggled to still his hips. He didn't know if he felt relieved or bereft. He only knew that he needed release and risked opening his mouth, “Please, Captain, fuck me.”

With a grin, the doctor rolled Sherlock over onto his stomach. The detective automatically spread his legs and raised his arse into the air. The nudge of John's cock against his hole brought forth a great whine - the cock ring was still in place.

John wasted no time in setting a punishing pace. Sherlock was reduced to sensation: the sound of flesh slapping together, the relentless stroke of John's cock over his prostrate, and the throbbing of his own needy erection.

The doctor thrust as hard and as deeply as he could for several strokes then, pulling his hand from Sherlock's hip, he reached forward and snapped the cock ring free.

Before John had a chance to take Sherlock in hand, the detective was lost to a blinding orgasm. The muscles around the doctor's cock contracted deliciously as the younger man spent himself. The loud cry that issued from Sherlock's mouth ignited John's own orgasm and he filled the detective with his come.

John shuddered through the aftermath of his orgasm, only half conscious of the quivering body beneath him. By the time he had recovered completely, Greg had moved to free Sherlock from his restraints. The DI tossed John a flannel once the detective was free and the doctor began cleaning himself and his flat mate.

The younger man was too exhausted to move, so he relaxed as John and Greg used their strong hands to manoeuvre him to the centre of the bed. Sherlock felt the thick quilt being pulled from beneath him leaving an unsoiled surface in its wake.

The doctor slid onto the bed and lifted the detective's head into his lap. He pressed a glass of water to Sherlock's lips. “Drink, love.” The detective drank several long sips before turning his head to nuzzle against the doctor's thigh.

Greg pulled the duvet over Sherlock. “I'll leave you two to it.” With that, the DI slipped off to shower.

John smoothed Sherlock's sweaty curls back from the other man's forehead. “Sleep, now, Sherlock. I've got you.”

The detective closed his eyes and drifted away, well-sated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.


End file.
